Home
by HecticGlow
Summary: Sometimes she felt so far away and alone. She never thought anyone could understand her or at least just accept her. Where did she belong? Tamaran? Earth? Or maybe home meant something a bit different?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. Lyrics mentioned are from Edward and the Magnetic Zeroes "Home." And, if you're a nerdfighter, keep an eye out.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Starfire was used to being different. After all she was one of two girls on a team of teenaged superheroes. Stronger than seven men. She shot starbolts from her hands. She had eyebeams. Then again, there was Raven, a half demon .Beast boy, green changeling. Cyborg ,half robot. And, Robin, the former ward of Batman, that wasn't exactly normal. No one on their team really fit the term 'average.' But sometimes she felt distinctly different, strange.

She was out of this world.

Literally.

Sure, everyone had trouble fitting in sometimes. Raven could be dark, Beastboy unfunny, Cyborg a little too attached to the T-car, Robin obsessed.

Though the tower was the closest thing she ever had to a home, it was hard to feel like she belonged, she knew she wasn't human.

She had an enthusiasm for mustard that was unparalleled, nine stomachs, sometimes went off in her own language, it was like she belonged to her own little world. In fact, she had belonged to another world, and it was nothing like Earth.

Failing to understand other cultures' customs is something many humans face. Trying to grasp idioms and slang is difficult. It made people uncomfortable, ashamed; it made people feel like 'freaks.'

However, many people faced this problem in America Robin had said. This nation is considered to be a 'melting pot.' A concept which at first greatly confused the alien because how could a sovereign nation be similar to a container used for cooking? She learned that many different people had come to this country in seeking freedom and other liberties. Different communities entered and influenced each other building a nation whose very own identity was a compilation of many diverse peoples. But she had no community. No homeland. Not a single other person who knew how truly despicable the insult 'klorbag' was. Or the hastle of picking zorkaberries. Or Blorthog No one to remember what 'Tamaran' was like.

She had no one at all.

No one on this planet was like her in the slightest.

No one understood the isolation.

No one.

Except him.

Until he held her hand and led her through the city explaining each detail of daily life without any sign of annoyance. He explained Christmas, Halloween, Independence Day, and all the strange new holidays. He did not care about her fascination with mustard or her preference for mint frosting on pizza. He was patient. He was kind. Things there were no words for in her language, he made her feel.

He was the 'nice'.

She belonged where he was she figured.

His warm gaze and encouraging looks were enough for her to get on by. Misinterpreting her friends' words was no longer so bad. Committing social faux paus were no longer so humiliating. He'd smile and say, "Nah Star, you've got it a bit confused," or he'd laugh ," I can see how that could be confusing, but this is what he meant."

He took the time to know her, the real her. More than an alien princess, freak experiment, escaped slave, and a Teen Titan. She was not a fine and precious thing. She was a girl. Sometimes fragile and unaccepted, sometimes strong and brave. But she was nothing more than a person. No one had ever gotten to know her quite like he did.

No one.

No one at all on earth

Or in this entire universe.

And although she did not quite realize it yet, she meant more to him than he thought could be possible. Warm, vibrant, and strong. Green eyed, redheaded, exotic beauty. Kind, understanding, and willing to try to see him behind the mask and behind his failures, she made him feel… out of this world.

She felt like home.

What was home anyway?

In her room, Starfire was listening to some music on her little, red radio. She had picked it up at the store of electronics with Cyborg and Beastboy where they had been hoping to score a copy of some new video game. She lay on her bed, eyes closed, listening to the words as they bored out the radio. Her music taste was eclectic as she enjoyed things from Swedish Hip-hop to 90's alternative. This song was joyful. The singers were singing loudly and with much enthusiasm as well as a variety of instruments, some she was not familiar with, blared from its speakers. She liked it, but she was going to have to ask Robin about some of the lyrics.

She had found listening to music helpful in her assimilation to earthen culture and found it had helped her with gaining knowledge of the vernacular. She heard a quick knock at the door.

"You may enter!" She spoke loudly enough so that she wouldn't have to get up and open it herself.

"Oh, hello Robin." She said a bit loudly so he could hear her over the music.

"Hey, Star, uhm…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second if you're not busy."

"Why of course." She sat up from the bed and patted a spot next to her so he could sit. He sat right next to her.

She beamed. Her smile filled his insides with an unknown feeling. He was nervous as it was, but seeing her flash that smile. It never failed to make him feel that distinct burn in his chest. She really was a star.

She burned so bright, she lit him up.

_Oh home, let me come home. Home is whenever I'm with you_

"What is up?" She said, her words full of sparkle.

Time to find an excuse, sometimes he just wanted to be with her. She made him feel…complete? Whole? He didn't exactly know.

"Just wanted to hang out or whatever." _Or be with you_

"Maybe it would be best if I turned the music down, yes? It is a bit loud," she asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I like this song."

"Me too."

So they stayed like that, sitting side by side, slowly changing their position till they were lying around on her bed. They did not talk. They did not need to. They understood each other without words, language, and culture. They just listened to music, absorbing what it was like to be with one another, to have someone.

To be home.

The radio blared on, and they could not help but smile at the words that rang so true. They did not dare speak, but as they would look into the each other's eyes, they knew.

_Oh home, yes I am home, Home is when I'm alone with you._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: If you can see there is a John Green reference and two lines that are very influenced/taken from his work. It just was the first thing that came to mind. He is such a brilliant author/man/vlogger/do-gooder. So yeah, those two lines are his super talent (fine and precious thing, but a girl part.) I believe that was from Paper Towns.

Thanks for reading my first story on here. Please review, This was written very quickly at 2am with very little editing or planning so I am sorry for the errors, but I hoped the reading experience was somewhat pleasant. Title is the same as the song mentioned in the disclaimer, and it seemed like a spiffy, fitting title.

Like I said, tell me what you think, what you'd like to see.

Peace, love, noodles –HecticGlow


End file.
